Many attempts have been made to provide stabilizing arm slings which comfortably and adjustably support a patient's arm and which hold the sling against the body to limit unintentional movement of the arm and/or the shoulder. Many available slings not configured to allow the patient to readily adjust the fit of the sling but require either the physician or another person to remove or adjust the sling. Moreover, when a patient desires to remove such slings for performing rehabilitation exercises or for other purposes during treatment the patient must typically remove the sling entirely, such that when the sling is reapplied the sling length settings must be re-adjusted.
Early attempts at securing slings against the body involved extending and securing a separate belt across an outer surface of the sling, around the upper arm of the arm to be immobilized and under the opposite arm. Such an arrangement often proved uncomfortable and difficult to attach.
There remains a need for a stabilizing arm sling which comfortably secures an arm in the sling against the body and which is easy to put on and adjust.